La Familia de mi Novia
by Black-king20
Summary: Fleur y Hermione llevan un buen tiempo juntas y deciden comprometerse, pero Fleur nunca ha conocido a la familia de su novia y decea hacerlo pero su novia no quiere. todo cambia con la llegada de una carta que cumplirá con el deseo de la rubia de por fin conocerlos pero no todo sera de rosas como imagino. es un Fleurmione AU. MUNDO SIN MAGIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa aquí esta otra historia va ser un Fleurmione, lo hice porque me siento algo melancolica ya que mi Fic de Bellatrix X Hermione ya va a llegar a su fin unos tres caps mas y lo termino y como casi ya los tengo listo, quise escribir otra historia con mi pareja favorita Yuri de Harry Potter que es Fleur x Hermione (como amo esta pareja).**

 **Esta historia va ser mas de comedia y drama, solo le advierto un poco que no soy buena en estas categorías pero uno hace lo que puede jejej, otra cosa lo mas seguro es que haiga un 65% de que haiga comedia tipo mexica (eso depende de como valla escribiendo), solo les aviso por que los mexicanos somos mas pinche cabrones con esto ajajaj como dice mi primo (sino vean películas de comedia mexicana y sabrán a lo que me refiero).**

 **Espero les guste ^^/**

 **Sinopsis** : Fleur pensaba que su familia era rara pero que equivocada esta cuando decide conocer la familia de su novia y ahora prometida, en las vacaciones de verano, hay conocerá lo que es verdaderamente raro y lo que es normal.

 **Capitulo 01**

Francia- Paris

En un barrio de clase media se encuentra una pequeña pero hermosa casa de dos pisos color blanca con gris, y con un patio trasero de tamaño medio, en esa casa vive una joven pareja conformada por dos chicas, a si es ellas son novias y que están próximas a casarse.

Una de ellas es Rubia, alta y de ojos azules y con un poco de acento francés , su nombre es Fleur Isabell Delacour de 25 años, heredera de las Empresas Delacour, ella por ahora trabaja de Cheff en diferentes restaurantes y ayuda a su padre con las empresas. La segunda chica es alta de piel algo bronceada, cabello rizado y color castaño rubio, ojos color miel, su nombre es Hermione Leonis Black, tiene 22 años y es la cuarta hija de Sirius Black un hombre muy conocido por varias partes del mundo, Hermione a diferencia de su demás familia decidió estudiar lo que le apasiona lo que es Fotografía y todo tipo de arte como la música, pintura, dibujos, bailes ect. Debido a esto se distancio un poco de su familia ya que no estaban de acuerdo con ella y no tenían Fe de que encontrara trabajo, esto le causo un gran dolor a la chica pero a pesar de todo nunca ha abandonado sus sueños.

Y gracias a su pasión fue como conoció a Fleur la cual ahora es su prometida.

.

.

Las dos chicas se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de la cocina para después ir al último día de trabajo ya que salían de vacaciones y estaban pesando irse a la playa para despejarse un rato, el sonido del timbre de la puerta se escucho por lo que ocasionó que una enorme bola de pelos saliera corriendo hacia la puerta, con gran entusiasmo.

La castaña solo suspiro al ver a su ahora no tan cachorro San Bernardo de nombre CroockShanks, la chica se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta donde vio a su mascota con un sobre en el osico por lo que se lo quito pero por desgracia ya estaba todo babeado y solo bufo molesta al llenarse de babas la manos.

La Familia Black siempre ha sido una familia de éxito ya que todos los miembros pertenecientes a esa Familia tiene un gran trabajo donde ha alcanzado el éxito y hacerse notar mucho por sus habilidades, todos excepto ella la segunda mas joven de los Hermanos Black o mejor conocida como la oveja negra de su familia.

Cuando se fue después de tener una gran discusión con su padre pensó que nunca los volvería a ver o escuchar de ellos pero que equivocada estaba ahora que termino de leer la carta que se encontraba en sus manos y que por cierto se le acaba de caer al piso de la inmensa impresión que tenia hasta se le fue el color de su cuerpo haciendo que se viera mas pálida de lo normal, tampoco noto en que momento llego su novia a su lado y menos escucho que le hablaba.

 _-"no puede ser, no puede ser….debe de ser una maldita broma, es que no es posible" –_ pensaba la castaña con preocupación y miedo

La rubia al ver que su novia no la escuchaba y se veía mas pálida y además se encontraba con la mirada perdida, se preocupo mucho al verla de esa forma y deicidio acercarse mas a ella y le agarro los hombros y la sacudió un poco para que reaccionara y vio que funcionaba ya que la chica comenzó a parpadear.

-¿en que momento llegaste?-pregunto la castaña sorprendida al ver a la rubia frente a ella ya que no noto en que momento se le acercó

-te encuentras bien, te vez muy pálida-pregunto la rubia preocupada coloco una de sus manos en la frente de su novia para ver si tenia fiebre.

 _-_ si estoy bien….solo es que no me gustó nada lo que decía en esa carta –le quito su mano de su rostro con cariño y se la apretó para después darle una sonrisa pero mas bien parecía una mueca al recordar el contenido.

-¿de que trataba? ¿Son malas noticias? _–_ le pregunto con preocupación al pensar que podría ser muy malas noticias ella sabía que a veces su novia no tenia mucho trabajo debido a un problema de un envidioso que hiso que la corrieran de la empresa de fotografía al culparla por algo que no cometió y lo que le dio mas coraje es que a pesar de que la castaña es una gran profesional en el trabajo y muy buena no le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que era inocente.

 _-_ no te preocupes, no se trata de trabajo _–_ la castaña le sonrió con ternura al saber que la rubia ya se estaba preocupando de mas – pero no se si sea buenas noticias la verdad

-entonces _–_ insistió la rubia ya un poco mas intrigada al querer saber de que se podría tratar

 _-_ te acurdas que te platique un poco de mi familia y que no los he visto en mucho tiempo _-_ la rubia asintió y le pidió con la mirada que siguiera- bueno…..la carta es de mi familia diciendo que abra una reunión familiar en la casa de mis padres, por casi todo el verano _-_

Fleur quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho, ella tenia mucha curiosidad de conocer la familia de su novia y entender un poco mas de porque nunca habla de ellos y sobre todo de porque el distanciamiento de esta con su novia, y tratar de que volvieran a estar juntos.

Pero lo que no sabia es que la familia de la castaña no era muy normal que digamos.

 **.**

 **.**

… **contunuara**

 **Si ya se que es corto, pero solo era un pequeño prologo, pronto subiré el siguiente.**

 **Y como siempre perdón a las faltas ortográficas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _-_ Fleur amor que tal si mejor ignoramos todo esto – abrazo su novia por la cintura, la atraco mas hacia ella y le susurro en el oído con voz ronca- nos vamos a la playa….tomamos el sol y por supuesto probamos la cama del hotel por toda la noche y las demás que siguen …que dices – Fleur estaba tentada en mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar la oferta de la castaña, pero al recordar que con esfuerzo logro convérsela para ir a esa reunión tenia que tener fuerza de voluntad y no ceder.

Por lo que contrabajo se dio la vuelta impidiendo que su novia siguiera mordiendo su oreja.

-lo siento cariño…pero ya compre los boletos de avión – dicho esto saco los dos boletos de su bolsa y se los enseño con una sonrisa inocente.

Hermione se separó de ella con un gruñido y maldiciendo que su plan no funcionara, creyó que la rubia olvidaría eso pero si que se equivocó. Hace una semana que le habia llegado la carta, obviamente ella ni loca pensaba ir pero al dia siguiente la rubia empezó "disimuladamente" a insinuárselo de que quería conocer a su familia pero obviamente le dijo un gran NO, asi estuvieron por los siguientes seis días, ella negándole, mientras que su novia intentaba convencerla ya sea preparándole sus pequeños platillos favoritos, dejándole ver sus series y película favoritas en la TV (lo cual la sorprendió ya que no era un secreto que la rubia odiaba las de terror o suspenso), entre otras cosas mas. Cuando pensó que iba ganar ya que solo faltaba un dia para ir a comprar los boletos para Hawaii, la rubia le sale con la artillería pesada; primero preparándole su mero platillo favorito (el cual tardaba casi cinco horas en hacer) y que nunca le hacia si no la ayudaba prepararlo pero como dijo antes su novia se lo hizo por lo que la miro sospechosamente y cuando la iba a interrogar no pudo al ponerle una cucharada en su boca, solo eso hiso falta para que se olvidara de ello y solo se concentrara en comerlo….segundo; se comportaba muy cariñosa y atenta hasta le hizo un masaje relajante, lo cual no sucede muy a menudo ya que mas bien ella se lo hacia a la rubia cuando llegaba estresada y cansada del trabajo, pero tambien cuando la iba a interrogar a que se debía eso la condenada rubia sexy de su novia la empezó a engatusar y otra vez nublo sus pensamientos coherentes y solo pudo concentrarse en la carisias en todo su cuerpo que cuando le pregunto de nuevo si podían ir a la reunión le dijo un Maldito, desgraciado y perro, SI, a todo pulmón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ya era tarde al ver la sonrisa de victoria de Fleur, por lo que tuvo ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la maldita pared para ver si asi se moría o por lo menos la dejaba en coma y asi evitaba esa estúpida reunión, ya que sabia que la rubia no iba a cambiar de opinión e iba a comprar esos estúpidos boletos malditos, directos a su pesadilla.

-no entiendo porque no quieres que los conozca, no deben de ser tan malos -

-Fleur – volteo a ver a su novia con mirada seria – uno de mis Tios le reza y le da ofrendas a una maldita foto de un tipo disfrazado con una túnica, pintado con pintura blanca y pelón, creyendo que es un maldito dios –La rubia la miro sorprendida con la revelación.

-no debe ser tan malo –

-por favor….hasta lo nombro "Señor Oscuro" o "El GRAN Voldemort" – trato de hacer la expresión que hacia su tio cuando hablaba de ese tipo, pero no le salió bien y la rubia se rio al ver los movimientos graciosos de la otra.

-por lo menos no cree que vienen de un clan de pájaros – Fleur hiso una mueca al recordar también a una de sus tias que creía que eran descendientes de unas criaturas con forma de pájaros.

-¿en verdad quieres conocerlos? –

La oji azul fue asentarse a un lado de la cama junto a la castaña.

-si tengo ganas, pero si tu no quieres mejor vámonos a Hawaii como lo teníamos planeado…no te voy a obligar a ir a un lugar donde tu no quieres ir – la rubia le sonrió con cariño ya que en verdad no iba a obligarla al último en ir, no quería verla triste o incomoda, deseaba que las dos pasaran una buenas vacaciones juntas.

Hermione no le contesto y se quedo callada un rato pensando en todo esto, sabia que no seria justo para Fleur en que no conociera a sus padres cuando ella ya había conocido a los suyos a los pocos días de comenzar su noviazgo y un mes después a la demás familia de la rubia, y ahora que solo falta pocos meses para la boda seria mejor que lo hiciera ahora que tenia oportunidad, solo esperaba que su "tia" lejana, no se le ocurriera presentarse en la reunión ya que no soportaría que le faltara al respeto a su rubia.

Solto un suspiro de cansancio – de acuerdo, vallamos….pero solo te advierto que cuando te diga que no vamos es porque nos vamos a ir – le dijo con seriedad ya que si ella se presentaría, ni loca se quedaría un dia mas en ese infierno de lugar.

Fleur sonrió con entusiasmo y se lanzó abrasarla haciendo que la castaña callera de espaldas a la cama y ella enzima, se acomodó bien y se puso en su regazo. Comenzó a besarla despacio con ternura pero poco a poco el beso se iba haciendo mas profundo hasta que se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas para ver quien se rendía primero, las manos de la castaña se posaron en su cintura pero una se deslizo por debajo de su playera acariciándole su espalda accionándole un pequeño gemido por la sensación, al separase por falta de aire se miraron con deseo, cuando Hermione iba a quitarle la playera, los rasguños de la puerta y después unos ladridos cortaron el momento.

-no puede ser – gruño con molestia la oji miel por lo interrupción de su amigo.

La rubia rio divertida – parece que alguien quiere salir – le dio un beso de la mejilla antes de levantarse.

.

.

-en serio Crookshanks, no puedes ser mas inoportuno – el perro como si le hubiera entendido le movió la cola como con burla, Hermione estaba segura que ese perro era muy inteligente por sabia que le estaba diciendo ya que no era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, y encima se burla el muy cabron.

Después de que su querido amigo arruinara su momento, con resignación se puso los tenis, fue por la pelota y la correa para colocársela cuando estuvieron listos salieron de la casa para dar una vuelta, mas precisamente se dirigía al parque.

Al llegar lo soltó para que anduviera un rato libre y de vez en cuando le lanzaba lo mas lejos que podía la pelota la cual traía muy feliz pero llena de baba, a pesar de ya estar a acostumbrada a eso aun le daba un poco de asco pero ya que, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Después de estar casi una hora en el parque decidió regresar por lo que lavo la pelota en el lago y le puso nuevamente la correa a su perro, quien estaba entretenido tratando de conquistar a una perra que era de otra familia, Hermione no se apiado de el por lo que se la puso de todos modos.

-eso te pasa por arruinar también mi momento con mi hermosa rubia, "amigo" – le dijo con burla, el perro solo gruño molesto y eso reír mas a la castaña.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí la veían como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, hasta unas mamas que iban con sus hijos la evadían al ver como se reía y hablaba sola creyendo que estaba chiflada.

.

.

 **..continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al siguiente dia casi de madrugada, las dos chicas abordaron el avión, decir que la castaña en todo el camino se la pasó refunfuñando era quedarse cortos. La rubia si que se había merecido un gran premio por lograr que la oji miel se levantara de la cama cuando sonó el despertador, de los cincos minutos que pedio se casi se hicieron cuarentas minutos mas y la oji azul no tuvo otra opción que tirarle un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza para que se levantara de una buena vez.

-espero que no nos matemos – dijo con mucho miedo la castaña mientras comía un chocolate con nerviosismo. La rubia solo rodo los ojos y despues suspiro, su novia podía ser muy valiente para muchas cosas pero definitivamente no para volar, sabía que su novia tenía temor a las alturas y cada vez que abordaban un avión siempre era lo mismo, y en varias ocasiones se toma calmante o pastillas para dormir en todo el viaje si era necesario.

-Mon amour, tranquila llegaremos bien – agarro su mano y se la apretó con cariño para despues sonreírle.

Hermione se calmó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia. – sabes ahora que lo pienso, tal vez a mis padres les de algo cuando vean a mi pequeño cachorrito – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida al ya imaginarse la cara de todos al ver que llevo a su amigo.

Fleur negó con su cabeza divertida aun recuerda como se puso la castaña cuando le dijo que a lo mejor tenían que dejar a Crookshaks con su hermana Gabriell, pero a la oji miel casi le da un infarto diciendo que sin el no viajaba a ningun lugar ya que cuando lo rescato de esos tipos que lo estaban golpeando le habia prometido que siempre estarían juntos y que lo cuidaría con su vida. Sinceramente cuando su novia le conto la historia de como obtuvo al pequeño cachorro de ese entonces dos meses, había llorado a mares ya que no podía imaginar como alguien pudiera lastimar a un ser inocente tan cruelmente.

Salio de sus pensamiento al sentir como la castaña apretaba con mas fuerza su mano, la volteo a ver y se preocupó mucho al verla tan pálida y sudando, y no era para menos ya que el avión se había puesto en marchar para despegar, y se movía mucho (dando varios jalones que ponía mas nerviosa a la castaña).

-¡no, no, no, paren esto vamos a morir! – Susurraba la castaña casi con histeria.-¡maldición no quiero morir tan joven! QUE ALGUIEN PARE ESTO! AUXILIO!- grito con histeria y pánico, llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros.

Fleur sin pensarlo dos veces con su mano libre volteo el rostro de su amada y le planto un beso haciendo que dejara de gritar como loca y que tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, quien se olvidó de inmediato que estaban en su pesadilla y solo se dedicó a disfrutar el beso y profundizándolo mas. Por suerte se encontraban en los últimos asientos y donde no había casi nadie mas que ellas y otras cuatro personas mas en los sillones siguientes.

Cuando por fin el avión dejo tierra la rubia se despegó de la castaña y puso su frente con la otra.

-vez te dije que no iba a pasar nada – le dijo con cariño mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo y solo se dispuso a disfrutar de los mimos de su rubia.

.

.

Despues de un par de horas de vuelo del infierno (como le decía Hermione) llegaron por fin a su destino, mientras Fleur esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto con las maletas, Hermione fue por Crookshanks. La rubia no tuvo que espera mucho tiempo cuando su novia regreso pero esta vez con el enorme perro, quien también venia contento de bajar del avión.

-amor, como le aremos – dijo Felur con dudas, Hermione la volteo a ver confundida. – sabes que ningún taxi nos va a llevar al ver a Crook –

-Oh…por eso no te preocupes, ya que venimos al infier- digo a unas maravillosas vacaciones, decidí que por lo menos tendremos que tener un transporte por si queremos ir a dar una vuelta – le dijo como si nada " _y tambien por si hay que escapar"-_

la castaña agarro un maleta y le dijo a su novia que la siguiera, al llegar al estacionamiento la castaña se acercó a una camioneta Dodge clásica, color roja bien cuidada y con llantas de todo terreno.

-como la conseguiste – dijo Fleur sorprendida ya que imaginaba que una camioneta clásica debía de costar mucho y aun al estar bien cuidad y de buen estado.

-en realidad la camioneta era de mi abuelo, el me la dio antes de morir al ver que me gustan los vehículos clásicos – se encogió de hombros y subió las maletas para después subir a Crookshanks y amarrarlo por un tuvo que coloco especialmente para eso.

Sin decir nada mas las dos se subieron a la camioneta obviamente la castaña en el lado del conductor.

El viaje duro casi dos horas a causa del tráfico que había en la ciudad, Hermione estuvo peleando en todo el camino con los idiotas que no manejaban bien y se atravesaban a lo bruto, por lo que se encontraba irritada y enojada, el pobre volante estaba pagando las consecuencias de su enojo. Fleur al ver el estado de la otra decidió mejor en observar el paisaje y dejar que se calmara sola, y su mente recordó lo que paso hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

 _._

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Por fin había salido de la mayor parte del gran tráfico que había en la ciudad, Hermione no se encontraba ya de buen humor y deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, por lo que tomo una desviación al carril del alta ahora que podía para acelerar y alejarse de ahí mas rápidamente pero pareciera que el mundo estaba en su contra ya que un idiota que manejaba al paso de un caracol se había metido a ese carril por lo que la enfureció y no pudo evitar explotar._

 _-¡OYES IDIOTA! MUEVE TU ASQUEROSO CULO DEL CARRIL…..MI ABUELA MANEJA MAS RAPIDO QUE TU! – saco un poco su cabeza y le grito enojada para después presionar el claxon haciendo sonar la bocina, Fleur sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo por lo que grito la otra._

 _El tipo sin hacerle caso continuo en el carril y solo le saco la mano y le levanto el dedo medio, la rubia al ver como la otra apretaba los dientes con furia decidió agarrarse del posa manos con fuerza, y agradeció de tener puesto el cinturón, al parecer Crookshanks también sintió lo que iba a pasar por lo que se agachado lo mas que puso en la parte de atrás. Hermione al ver una oportunidad para a rebasarlo no la desaprovecho por lo que cambio la velocidad y acelero, el tipo al verla que lo iba rebasar aumento también la velocidad pero tuvo que frenar de golpe al ver la castaña no iba frenar, y sin saber como los dos hicieron una maniobra milagro para no chocar._

 _-¡HIJA DE PUTA! ….ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA – el tipo caco su cabeza y le grito con enojo al ver que casi choca su preciado auto._

 _-¡TU MADRE CABRON! – le grito de vuelta la castaña por última vez cuando saco de nuevo su cabeza._

 _Crookshanks casi vomita sus croquetas por el brusco movimiento hasta tenia miedo de volver a pararse por seguridad, la rubia por su parte creía que iba a morir hasta creyó ver toda su vida pasar y se prometió que no volvería a dejar que la otra manejara de nuevo, ahora entendía porque nunca agarraba el auto y prefería irse en camión al trabajo._

 _-Fin de Flash Back-_

 _._

Salio de sus recuerdos cuando entraron por un camino de tierra y se quedó muda al ver el precioso paisaje de puros campos verdes con alguna flores y árboles, mas haya se veían unas pequeñas casas pero muy hermosas, también pasaron por un lago donde vieron a unas personas bañándose mientras se divertían como si estuvieran en un picnic familiar, Crookshanks después recuperarse le susto se levantó y miraba también el paisaje mientras ladraba feliz.

-woo esto es increíble…..que bien vuele – la rubia sonrió feliz al oler el aire fresco y limpio de lo rural.

Hermione no dijo nada pero sonrió contenta al ver a su rubia feliz, a pesar de que ella no deseaba estar ahí.

Suspiro- " _todo lo que hago por amor_ "- si alguien antes le hubiera dicho que iba a caer completamente enamorada de una chica, le hubiera dado un puñetazo por decir semejante idiotez pero mírenla ahora, convertida en una completa esclava personal de esa rubia a veces mandona e insoportable, pero que asi la amaba con locura.

Despues de diez minutos más de viaje por fin la dos llegaron a una antigua, enorme pero muy hermosa mansión estilo victoriano. Fleur se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la gran mansión era mucho más grande que la su familia, Hermione con resignación estaciono la camioneta en la cochera donde se observaban mas autos y camionetas de lujo estacionados, sabia que su demás familia ya habían llegado.

-Fleur amor...todavía tenemos tiempo de largarnos – la rubia tenía ganas de reír al ver la expresión de nerviosismo de la otra pero no lo hiso.

-ya estamos aquí, y recuerda que ellos saben que ibas a venir –Hermione suspiro con fastidio, Fleur sonrió y le dio un beso.

Las dos se bajaron del vehículo, y bajaron las maletas y al perro cuando se disponían caminar hacia el interior se detuvieron al escuchar una voz.

-¡Hermione Leonis Black!...hasta que al fin te dignas aparecer –

.

.

… **.continuara**

 **Perdón a mis faltas ortográficas. Espero les hay gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Hermione al escuchar esa voz quedo congelada por unos segundos hasta que volteo a ver el dueño de la voz.

-¡Neville! Eres tu– dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver a sus hermano mayor frente a ella, si que había cambiado en todo estos años, era más alto mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vio, además de que ahora está más delgado y con un cuerpo marcado por lo que podía notar encima de la camisa que trae. Si que su hermano se volvió mas atractivo.

-si Hermanita, que acaso no me reconociste – dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-para serte sincera casi no lo hice si no fuera por tu voz –dijo Hermione.

Neville solo se rio y se acercó a ella para después abrazarla.

-qué bueno que decidiste venir – dijo Neville contento. – ven te quiero presentar a mi esposa –

El castaño arrastro a Hermione hasta un Bmw x6 de color rojo, la castaña lo miro confundida y con algo de preocupación creyendo que su hermano había perdido la razón y se hubiera casado con un auto ya que no veía a nadie mas hay, solo espera que su obsesión con los BMW no lo hubieran hecho perder la razón. El castaño abrió la puerta de copiloto y ayudo a bajar a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que parecía de su edad pero se encontraba embrazada.

-Hermione, te presento a mi esposa Luna Pandora Lovegood aunque claro ahora es Black, y por lo que vez vas hacer tia en un mes mas – dijo Neville con orgullo.- Luna te presento a mi segunda hermana bebe, Hermione Leonis Black –

-no soy una bebe, bastardo…..y luna mucho gusto y felicidades – dijo Hermione fulminando a su hermano con la mirada para después mirar a la rubia y ofrecerle la mano.

-igualmente Hermione y gracias- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-por cierto yo también quiero presentarte a alguien – Hermione volteo y cogió de la mano a su novia que hasta ahorita solo veía todo con curiosidad.- ella es Fleur Isabelle Delacour mi prometida….Fleur como te habrás dado cuenta este idiota es mi hermano mayor Neville, es el mas grande de los cinco-

-mucho gusto – dijo Fleur

-una prometida he, por fin alguien te lanzo la soga al cuello hermanita – dijo con voz burlona el Castaño. Hermione solo rodo los ojos mientras que las dos rubias se reían.

Hermione al volear a su derecha y vio a varias personas sentadas en el banco-comedor y algunas otras esparcidas por el pasto, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una enorme bola de pelos que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos o más precisamente hacia la comida encima de la mesa, miro con curiosidad a ese animal ya que se parecía a su perro…..un momento, es muy parecido a.

-¡oh mierda! Fleur donde esta Crookshanks – dijo Hermione volteado a ver a su novia.

-el esta aquí – dijo Fleur jalando la correa para dejar ver el perro, pero al hacerlo vio que esta se encontraba destrozada por lo que solo se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

Pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucharon gritos y ladridos a la distancia por lo que todos voltearon a ver y vieron como el enorme perro se había subido a la mesa y se encontraba metiendo el hocico a todos los platos que había, las personas que se encontraban sentadas hay, algunas cayeron de espaldas, otras se levantaron de la mesa con la ropa manchada de salsa y comida. Solo podían escuchar los gritos de furia, en especial uno que Hermione odiaba, el de su tia lejana la cual no deseaba ver nunca.

 _-¡ALENJEN A ESA SUCIA BESTIA DE AQUÍ, LLAMEN AL CONTROL ANIMAL! -_

Neville ser rio al escuchar a su odiosa tia lejana gritar como una loca.- bueno hermanita, eso si que fue una gran entrada….ese perro me ha caído bien –

-carajo, esto no le va a gustar nada a mama – se quejó Hermione sin dejar de ver el desastre que hacia su perro.

-valla un perrito, dicen que los animales alegran la vida – dijo Luna con una mirada soñadora, ante esto Neville se rio.

-yo no creo que les valla a dar alegría – murmuro Fleur para si misma sin dejar de ver el desastre, frente a ellos.

Hermione cuando le iba a chiflar a su perro ve como su tía lejana loca se agachaba para agarra una piedra algo grande para aventársela a Crookshanks, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corre hace haya mientras llama a su perro , el cual al oírla va hacia ella olvidándose de la comida pero por fortuna evitado la pedrada que lanzo la mujer loca, pero para su desgracia su perro se le echa encima tirándola al suelo para después comenzar a lamberle la cara y embarrándola no solo le babas sino también de comida que traía en el hocico.

-¡hey Crook quitamente de encima!- se quejó la castaña mientras trataba de quitárselo, pero el perro no le hizo caso y siguió molestándola.- Cabron si no lo haces te juro que no te vuelvo a llevar al parque cuando regresemos y te voy a impedir que estés con una perra.-

Ante esta amenaza el perro se movió y se sentó en el suelo mientras movía su cola, Hermione por su parte se limpia su cara con el suéter que traía puesto, mientras lo maldecía. Cuando termino de limpiarse se voltio hacia su perro para darle una buena regañina y castigarlo pero este como el listo que es le dio una mirada de ojitos de cachorro apaleado que Hermione resistió todo lo que pudo pero al último no pudo y ablando su corazón, y lo único que hizo fue suspirar con fastidio y acariciarlo cuando se le acercó.

-maldito Crook, eres un aprovechado pinche Cabron – dijo Hermione mientras lo acariciaba. – sabes que no te puedo hacer nada cuando haces esa mirada –

El perro solo ladro como respuesta.

-¡Hermione! –

La castaña al escuchar la voz de su madre levanta su mirada y la ve parada frente a ella pero no era la única ya que detrás de su madre se encontraba su padre, sus hermanos y demás familia tirándola fijamente algunos con rechazo, otros con felicidad y otros fulminándola con la mirada más precisamente aquellos que fueron embarrados con comida.

- _"hogar dulce hogar" –_ pensó con sarcasmo antes de levantarse.

…..

….

…

… **continuara**


End file.
